


Morning Bliss

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: Remus is in a relationship with both of the Black brothers, but Sirius might want Regulus too.





	Morning Bliss

It was morning. Regulus had just finished his fifth consecutive night shift at St. Mungo's, and he was extremely tired and ready to spend the rest of his day in bed. When he arrived at his house, he dropped his keys on the shelf and climbed up the stairs towards his bedroom. He was careful not to make too much noise when he opened the bedroom door – he didn't want to wake anyone up this early on a Saturday morning.

He removed his scrubs and tossed them into the washing basket. Slowly, he climbed into bed, pulling the warm duvet up over himself and melting into Remus's side, wrapping an arm over his chest.

Regulus was just starting to drift off to sleep when someone spoke.

"Reg?"

Regulus glanced over Remus to see Sirius peering at him through the darkness. He was a little surprised that Sirius was speaking to him, but not as surprised as he would have been a couple of weeks ago. They'd agreed on a polyamorous relationship a few months ago, after Remus had decided he couldn't be without either Sirius nor Regulus. It was only recently that they'd started speaking to each other directly and not pettily through Remus.

Even though it was dark, Regulus could see that Sirius looked tired.

"Have you slept at all?" Regulus whispered.

"I've been thinking," Sirius replied softly, so as to not wake Remus up.

"You've been thinking?" Regulus repeated. "That's new for you."

He could practically hear Sirius rolling his eyes. "Shut up. You're supposed to ask what I've been thinking about that's been keeping me up all night."

Regulus smiled slightly. "Fine. What have you been thinking about that's kept you up all night?"

He heard Sirius breathe out… nervously? Sirius  _never_  got nervous. Sirius being nervous made Regulus nervous. Was he going to say that the arrangement wasn't working out and that Regulus had to leave? Remus wouldn't agree to that… Remus  _loved_  him. But did Remus love Sirius more? Regulus was beginning to panic.

Sirius spoke. "Since we… we're in this relationship… with Remus…"

"Yes," Regulus breathed, trying not to show his dread.

"Would it be… weird if  _we_  were… a thing?"

"What do you mean?" Regulus asked quickly. That had thrown him off-guard. He hadn't expected it.

He watched Sirius sit up and lean closer to him, over the top of Remus. "I've been feeling things for  _you_ , Reg," he whispered.

Regulus's heart was thumping loudly in his chest. "Like… what?"

"Come closer," Sirius said. Hesitantly, Regulus sat up. Before he could say another word, Sirius had pressed his lips against his. Sirius's hands wrapped around Regulus's body, pulling him closer. It took Regulus a moment before he kissed back, tentative at first, but then he slowly relaxed into the kiss. It felt good –  _more_  than good. He couldn't believe that he was kissing  _Sirius_.

When they broke apart, they stared at each other, breathless.

"Do you – did you like it?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"Me too."

Regulus smiled and then frowned. "Do you think Remus will mind?"

Remus suddenly sat up, making them both jump. "I've been waiting for you two to do that for months now. Your sexual tension was  _killing_  me."

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Remus replied. "Now can we go back to sleep?"

Regulus glanced at Sirius and smiled, his heart still in overdrive after the kiss. They both lay down on either side of Remus and intertwined their hands over his chest.

It certainly wasn't the most  _normal_  relationship, but Regulus had decided that it was perfect.


End file.
